The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Pretty much all of Elmore go to Hawaii to have the best vacation ever...or so they might think. Note 1: This story is in the form of a transcript. Note 2: This is a request from a friend of mine.


**Hello there, this is a fanfiction thought of by a user from The Amazing World of Gumball Fanfic Wiki named SublimePie. I promised him that I would put his idea on and I'm going to keep it. So if this isn't good enough then please don't hate since I'm trying to do this for a friend. This will however be in the form of a transcript if many of you are wondering since, well some movies are in the form of transcripts so there you have it. Alright well then let's get this started.**

**Featuring the music of:**

**Bruno mars, Ben locket, Nick Ainsworth, Quincy Jones, Burt Bacarach, Rizzle Kicks, Olly Murs, Edwin Starr, John Williams, Journey, Will smith, Carpenters, Edwin Starr, and Oh land.**

**To be honest I only know three of those people the rest I don't know, but my from The Amazing World of Gumball Fanfic wiki knows them so at least we have that. Also you'll be seeing some URLs so you can see what they are if you want to, just pointing that out.**

(Starts as a black screen)

?: Elmore Street

?: A place with beautiful scenery,

(shows rats eating a kebab)

?: A place that's completely safe,

(shows the robber hijacking a car)

Robber: Oh err... I'm just..er..test driving to see if its okay...

?: A place with very nice people,

(shows Mr. Robinson watering plants)

: GET OFF MY LAWN!

?: And a place with very hot peanuts

Penny: Hi Gumball (waves)

Gumball: Hey Penny...

Gumball: And a place with awesome guys, like me.

(cuts to Gumballs room)

(Bruno mars lazy song watch?v=zFsRROoRCi4)

Gumball: (yawn)

(falls back in bed)

(phone rings)

(gumball doesn't pick it up)

(Falls out of bunk bed)

Gumball: Aghhhh

(goes down stairs)

(sits on coach)

(puts feet on table)

(looks up at fan)

(turns TV on)

(Shows Gumball sitting on coach with blanket)

(puts it on MTV)

(shows the Dougie)

(turns TV off)

(sighs)

(looks at ceiling)

(phone rings again)

(still doesn't pick it up)

(thinks about Penny)

(looks at screen)

(when it says get my college degree) Gumball: I'm only twelve.

(looks at Richard snoring in kitchen)

Gumball: No he wouldn't...

Darwin: Dude who are you talking to?

Gumball: No one...

(in kitchen)

(about to eat breakfast but then falls asleep)

(Nicole wakes him up)

(phone rings)

(sits on coach in multiple positions)

(phone rings still doesn't pick it up until Nicole does)

Nicole: Hello

(Nicole listens)

Nicole: That's great!

Rest of family: What?

Nicole:WERE GOING TO HAWAII!

Gumball: So much for doing anything...

(TAWOG theme remix plays watch?v=BV0GHxdt418)

(shows the watterson family jumping out of the window)

Family: Yeahhh!

(Logo pops up)

Logan Grove as Gumball

Kweski Boakye as Darwin

Terresa Gallengar as Nicole

Dan Russell as Richard

Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais

With

Aurelie Charbonnier

Rupert Degas

Sandra Searles Dickinson

Jessica McDonald

Kerry Shale

Lewis Macleod

By Ben Bocquelet

(cuts to school)

Anais: This doesn't make sense why would they offer everyone in the school, even there parents to go to Hawaii.

Gumball: Come on sis loosen up a bit were going to Hawaii.

Darwin: Yeah you're starting to act like Mrs. Mom.

Nicole: Darwin do you wanna be in a crate on the way to Hawaii.

Darwin: I mean err... Penny!

Gumball: Darwin do you wanna be in a body bag on the way there.

Darwin: I mean Mr. Dad!

(shows Richard sleeping on a briefcase)

Mr. Small: Hello children, gents and ladies are you excited.

Everyone: Wooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mr. Small: While we wait why don't we do meditating.

Mr. Small: UMMMMM

Everyone except for Anais: UMMMMMMMMM

(Anais looks around)

Anais: Sigh

Anais: UMMMMMMM

(Plane comes around)

Mr. Small: OK everyone get on the planes.

(everyone with their suit cases gets on the planes)

(Gumball and Darwin sit next to each other)

Gumball: Ahhh this is the life isn't it

Darwin: Meh

(planes take off)

Gumball: Oh oh I forgot I have a fear of heights.

(Looks out of window)

Gumball: Oh god...

Darwin: Here take this

Gumball: BLAGHHHH

(Looks inside)

Gumball: Darwin! This is my Lu-

Gumball: Blargghhh

Gumball: I need to go to the toilets.

(try's to open men's)

Gumball: I cant wait!

(Opens ladies)

Penny: Gumball!

Gumball: AGHH

Gumball: Blarghhh

(throws up in bag)

Penny: Gumball get out!

Gumball: Sorry

(try's to open door but they cant get out)

Gumball: Oh oh

Penny: What?

Gumball: I cant get out!

Penny: What!?

(Penny try's to open door)

Penny: Sigh

Gumball: Oh oh i don't feel good.

Penny: Let me check on you my mom is a nurse.

Penny: I'll need to unbutton your Hawaii shirt.

Gumball: Err...okay

(unbuttons shirt)

Penny: Lie down

(lies down)

(Penny touches chest)

(Gumball goes red)

Gumball: Is it getting hot in here?

(Penny gets closer to Gumball)

(Gumball sweats)

(Gets one of those metal thing that people used to check hearts)

Penny: You seem to be fine

Gumball: That's good can i put my shirt back on

Penny: Here

(door finally unlocks)

(Gumball and Penny go out of toilets)

(Penny passes Richard)

(Richard looks at Gumball buttoning up t-shirt)

Gumball: What?

(puts hand on shoulder) Richard: Good job (wink)

(Gumball looks at dad walk back to his seat)

Gumball: That was weird?

(Later) Captain: If you look to your right you can see that we are coming to Hawaii

(Pinacoladaville plays watch?v=VE2Lz7NOs80)

Gumball & Darwin: Whoa...

(Plane lands)

(Watterson Family comes out)

Gumball: THIS IS AWESOME!

(All come to hotel)

Nicole: This is nice

Richard: Nice? This IS very nice

(Richard lays on bed)

Nicole: Richard come out of the bed

(Pretends to sleep)

Nicole: IS that a buffet i see at the local restaurant?

(Richard goes to the Restaurant leaving smoke figure of him)

Nicole: Kids come back here at 6pm

Kids: Yes mom

(Gumball and Darwin in arcade playing Mario Kart)

(Darwin Swimming in the water park)

(Gumball skating in the Skate park)

(gets to bar)

Darwin: Dude were to young to drink

Gumball: Sigh

Servant: No ones ever too young to drink here have a pinacolada.

Gumball:hmm (shrugs at Darwin)

(Both Drink)

Gumball and Darwin: Wooooooooo!

(Penny Striping paper)

(Gumball and Darwin doing yoga)

(Gumball and Darwin Drinking from the fountain)

(both go to bar again)

Servant: Here

Gumball: Hey Darwin what does gay mean?

Darwin: I think it means happy in old English.

Gumball: Oh then...

Gumball: THIS DRINK IS MAKING ME SO GAY!

(both watch batman)

Gumball: Ki-kic-kick hes bu-t bat- ma-man

Gumball: I think I"m gonna go asleep

Darwin: I like... (collapses)

Gumball & Darwin: (Snore)

(cuts to black)

(shows the ceiling of the watterson room)

Gumball: Wha wuh what happened

Anais: You blacked out

Gumball: Wheres Darwin?

Anais: I don't know mum and dad are worried sick about him.

(cuts to black again)

Darwin: Wha-

?: I see you're finally awake

Darwin: Who are you

?: The name Band, Jake Band

Darwin: My name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III

Jake: I know I've looked at your files.

Darwin: So what are you a secret agent man

Jake: You could say that

Jake: I work for M.I.B

Darwin: Mib?

Jake: I think if you watch this video you'll understand more about us.

(Jake shows video watch?v=KSRF3slguhI)

Jake: So do you understand now?

Darwin: Uhhh you like wearing sun glasses even though its not sunny?

Jake: Close enough...

(cuts to Darwin running to rest of Wattersons)

Nicole: OH MY LITTLE BOY i was worried sick about you where did you go?

Darwin: A guy called uh um I forgot.

Nicole: As long as you're okay i don't care what happened...

Darwin: Wheres Gumball?

Nicole: In the club well...

Darwin: What?

Nicole: I think you should look for your self...

Darwin:?

(goes inside)

(sees Gumball doing karaoke with penny)

(Don't stop believing watch?v=rfUYuIVbFg0)

Gumball: Just a small town girl living in a lonely world

Darwin: 0_0

Gumball: She took the midnight train going anywhere

Penny: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going any where

Gumball: A singer in a smokey room

Penny: The smell of wine and cheap perfume

Gumball & Penny: For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night

Penny:Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill.

Gumball & Penny: Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blues,oh, the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night

Gumball & Penny: Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people. Don't stop believing. Hold on. Streetlight people. Don't stop!

(everyone cheers even the Watterson's out of the sheer confusion of gumball singing)

(both Gumball & Penny kiss)

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(Gumball goes red)

(Gumball and penny go off)

(Gumball wave to his family)

Announcer: Well looks like there's romance here tonight

Announcer: Next is a boy named Darwin

Darwin: Ahem hello everyone this is a song about me and my friend gumball.

Gumball:?

Darwin: Mrs. Mom would you please go on the piano

Nicole: Oh er OK

Darwin: Here's the sheet

Nicole: Okay I'm ready

Darwin: Ahem

( watch?v=eSGwmV6RJS4)

(at 2:30)

Penny: Come on Gumball lets go to the beach

Gumball: Sure

(cuts to Jake hiding behind crates)

(Guard looks back and doesn't see Jake coming)

Jake: JUDO CHOP!

Guard: Gah!

(Jake puts guards clothes on)

(Jake walks by cameras)

Post Guard: Show me your ID

(Jake face palms him)

(takes entrance card)

(opens door)

(guns clock)

?: Nep nep nep nep

?: Mesuire Band, I expecting you

(guards clear the way for a little man)

Jake: Of course it would be you

?: Yes it is I

Jake: Why are you on this island

Dr. Mini: I would ask you the same thing Mesuire Band

Jake: We heard a distress signal, you're not that secretive you know

Dr. Mini: Neither I would say to you Mesuire Band

Jake: So what are you gonna do to me kill me

Dr. Mini: Oh no I'll let FOX decide that.

Dr. Mini: Take him away!

(Guards drag him away to room)

(Shows Gumball and Penny on beach)

( watch?v=uaIJ5g9bUWs&feature=related)

Penny: This view is so beautiful...

Gumball: Sot as beautiful as you...

(Both smile at each other)

Penny: You know I thought you would never ask me on date,and now here we are boyfriend and girlfriend siting on the beach.

Penny: I didn't think you were that brave

Gumball: Well that's the thing though...

Penny:?

Gumball: I didn't do it on my own accord...

Penny: What?

Gumball: You see me and Darwin were bored so we played a game called Dodge or Dare, one of the cards I picked up said date Penny.

Gumball: I hope you're not mad...

Gumball: Penny?

(Penny was no where to be found)

Gumball: Huh?

(finds note)

_Gumball knowing the truth about how we got engaged is giving me a emotional break down and I didn't want you to see me in this state, I suggest we don't see each other until the holidays over._

_Penny_

Gumball: ...

(Gumball sits sadly on beach)

(Penny looks out of window)

(Gumball walks on beach)

(Gumball looks at photo)

(Penny looks at photo)

(Penny cries)

(Penny puts it in her box forgotten memories)

(Gumball puts in pocket)

(Penny sees the Halloween party Gumball dressed as Penny while Penny dressed as Gumball)

(Penny laughs)

(Gumball draws Penny on sand with stick)

(Sighs)

(Both look up at stars and stars make Gumball and Penny shaped picture)

Richard: Son? why are you crying?

Gumball: Penny Dumped me (sniff)

Richard: Son let me tell you something through song

( watch?v=JOuJhk9_16s)

Richard: This is a very sensitive subject...

Richard: Just the two of us just the two of us just the two of us just the two of us

Richard: From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms

I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm

Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?

Against wrong, choose right and be standing up

From the hospital that first night

Took a hour just ta get the car seat in right

People driving all fast, got me kinda upset

Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette

That night I don't think one wink I slept

As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept

Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt

Cause I know I loved you more than life itself

Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please

Let me be a good daddy, all he needs

Love, knowledge, discipline too

I pledge my life to you

Richard: Just the two of us, we can make it if we try

Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)

Just the two of us, building castles in the sky

Just the two of us, you and I

Richard: Five years old, bringing comedy

Every time I look at you I think man, a little me

Just like me

Wait an see gonna be tall

Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all

Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be

A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC

Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time

But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, true dat

Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?

I try to be a tough dad, but you be making me laugh

Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy

I pledge to you, I will always do

Everything I can

Show you how to be a man

Dignity, integrity, honor an

An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it

An you can cry, ain't no shame it it

It didn't work out with me an your mom

But yo, push come to shove

You was conceived in love

So if the world attacks, and you slide off track

Remember one fact, I got your back

Richard: It's a full-time job to be a good dad

You got so much more stuff than I had

I gotta study just to keep with the changing times

101 Dalmatians on your CD-ROM

See me-I'm

Trying to pretend I know

On my PC where that CD go

But yo, ain't nothing promised, one day I'll be gone

Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong

But just in case

It's my place

To impart

One day some girl's gonna break your heart

And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex

Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son

Throughout life people will make you mad

Disrespect you and treat you bad

Let God deal with the things they do

Cause hate in your heart will consume you too

Always tell the truth, say your prayers

Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears

You're living proof that dreams do come true

I love you and I'm here for you

Gumball: That's a good song dad, how much am I getting paid for this?

Richard: Nothing at all...

Gumball: -_-

Richard: Just remember son I'll always be by you no matter what

Gumball: Thanks

(both hug)

Richard: Can we go to the cafeteria I'm starving

Gumball: Sure

(cuts to black)

Darwin: (yawn)

(beep)

Darwin: Huh?

(beep,beep)

Darwin: Where is that coming from?

(beep beep beep beep beep)

Darwin: Its coming from my arm?

(Darwin sees red button on a watch he got)

(click)

Jake: Agent Orange Power Ranger

Darwin: Agent Orange Power Ranger here how can I help...

Jake: I have been kidnapped by a evil master mind called Dr. Mini

Darwin: Dr. Mini what's with all these names...

Jake: Look we cant talk for long I need you to take one more spy with you

Darwin: Who?

Jake: I need you to take the Blue Cat

Darwin: Gumball?

Darwin: Wait a minute is everybody an agent in our family?

Jake: They can be back up, I just need you to get here I'm sending you the coordinates

Darwin: OK I've got em that was fast?

Jake: I need you to come now or they-

Dr. Mini: Who is that on the phone Mesuire Band

Jake: Good luck...

(zwip)

Darwin: ...

Darwin: Okay it's time I find Gumball!

(Gumball sitting on beach)

(Nicole comes)

Nicole: Richard told me everything... through song -_-

Gumball: Do you think I can win her back?

Nicole: I don"t know honey remember that song you sang with Penny

Gumball: Yeah?

Nicole: One of the lines are you win some and sometimes you lose some

Gumball: Hm..

Nicole: Look if you two really love each other then you two will be back with each other.

Gumball: I guess

Darwin: Gumball!

Gumball: What?

Darwin: I need you to come

Gumball: Why?

Darwin: I'm working for a secret agent society called Mib

Gumball: Mib?

Nicole: Wait a minute did you say Mib?

Gumball: Does this name mean anything to you?

Nicole: (sigh)

Nicole: Me and your father didn't meet like you think...

Nicole: We met in the M.I.B

Gumball: What happened?

Nicole: Well...

( watch?v=fNk9rvacryo)

Nicole: It was 20 or 21 years ago, I was in Columbia, the police were searching tourists to see if they were alone

(shows flashback)

Police: Miss can I see your papers

(goes into hotel)

Police: Miss please can I see your papers

(Nicole sees Richard)

Police: Your papers...

(still looking at each other)

Police: Are you alone?

Nicole: No (quickly)

(goes to Richard)

(Richard gets off the bar table)

Richard: No no she's with me

Richard: Thank you

(both go into room)

(both by door)

Nicole: I'm Nicole

Richard: Richard

(both shake hands)

Nicole: Nice to meet you

(still waiting)

(both at table drinking)

Nicole: To dodging bullets...

Richard: To dodging bullets.

(Nicole gets up)

(drinks rest of drink)

(throws it into bin)

(Richard gets up)

(It starts to rain)

(both suddenly kiss)

(Flashback ends)

Gumball: What happened next?

Nicole: I'll tell you when you're older...

Gumball: Why?

Nicole: Just trust me you don't wanna know what happened next...

(music stops)

Nicole: After that it kinda gets tense between me and your father but like I said that's for another day.

Gumball: Why is this so important Darwin?

Darwin: Jake told me that there was something big going on, something that would effect everybody here on the island.

Gumball: I'm sorry Darwin I'm too distracted at the moment to help you.

(beep,beep)

Darwin: Huh?

Dr. Mini: So you're this Orange Power Ranger I've been hearing about.

Dr. Mini: Ahh and I see you've brought The Blue Cat.

Gumball: Dude the Orange Power Ranger?

Darwin: Shhh

:oh this is a surprise i see you've bought a veteran, the one and only

Dr. Mini: Wheres Mr. Watterson has he dumped you already?

Nicole: Shut your mouth Mini.

Dr. Mini: Oh I don't think that's a good idea, because I have some info to tell you.

Gumball:?

Dr. Mini: I found your files Blue Cat, and oh are they interesting.

Dr. Mini: It says here that you have a girlfriend?

Gumball: No...

Dr. Mini: Penny Fitzgerald, as I sent some scouts along well.

Dr. Mini: I think you should see for yourself.

(shows Penny tied up with Richard)

Gumball: Penny, Dad!

Dr. Mini: Ta ta.

(Zwip)

(silence)

Darwin: Gumball...

Gumball: Lets find the idiot that did this...

Gumball: Mom where are we going?

Nicole: To the secret Armory.

Gumball: There's a armory here?

Nicole: The M.I.B has Armory's scattered all around the world.

Darwin: Cool I feel like an actual agent!

Nicole: You are an agent now honey.

(Nicole enters a really long code)

(Gumball and Darwin wait impatiently)

( watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA&feature=related)

Gumball & Darwin: Whoa

(reveals a huge Armory)

Nicole: Put these on.

(Nicole throws them black clothes and sun glasses)

Nicole: Pick anything you want.

(Nicole gets ak-47)

(Gumball gets a pp7)

(Darwin gets a golden gun)

Gumball: Hey how comes Darwin gets the cooler weapons.

Nicole: He's just good at choosing and that's the only golden gun we have.

Gumball: Hey this looks cool.

(gets a light saber)

Gumball: Cool

(Darwin gets one as well)

(when they are finished getting there guns they walk out of the building like a boss)

Nicole: Come on let's give them hell.

(goes to base)

Guard: Hey you cant-

(Gumball shoots with pp7)

Guard: Gah

(other guards come out)

(all three get behind cover)

(talks to watch) Darwin: Anais can you help us

Anais: I can override the door controls making an explosion

Darwin: Do it!

(Nicole shoots 2 guards with ak-47)

Anais: There!

(BANG)

Guards: AHGGHHH

Nicole: Good job sweetie.

(all three walk in)

Nicole: Okay you two go and save Penny, I'll save Richard.

(both sneaking in corridor)

Darwin: Do you think Mrs. Mom will be okay?

Gumball: Don't worry she'll be fine.

(Shows Nicole walking into a room)

Nicole: Jake is that you?

Jake: I'm no longer Jake...

Jake: I am now slave 1234

Nicole: Slave wha-

(Jake shoots with shotgun but Nicole rolls into cover)

Nicole: What the

(shows lots of slaves coming out)

( watch?v=Ap6JELmfz5Q&feature=related)

Nicole: This isn't good.

(one of the slaves lunges a punch at mum)

(Nicole counters, then does a round house kick to the next slave)

(Nicole keeps on countering the slaves with kicks and punches)

(Nicole then jumps on ones back and then jumps over them shooting all of them with an ak-47)

Nicole: (huff)

(lots of them land on her)

Nicole: Grrr

(Nicole eats a mento)

Nicole: Raghhhhh

(all of them fly in the air)

Nicole: Grr

(sees Jake)

(both of them keep on countering and blocking but none of them hit each other)

(until they hit each other in the face at the same time)

(Both hit the wall)

(pause the music)

(Gumball and Darwin go to the top)

Gumball: Whoa this is some volcano.

Darwin: Come on, we have to find out what's going on and save Penny.

(Gumball and Darwin see two rooms a control room and the hostage room)

Gumball: Darwin you go to the control room I'll go to the hostage room.

Darwin: Wait Gumball!

Gumball: What?

Darwin: I just wanted to say, I've really cherished our friendship over the years and I just wanted to thank you for being the best friend I've ever had.

Gumball: Thanks dude.

Darwin: Come on now lets save the world.

(play music)

(Nicole and Jake keep on punching each other)

(Nicole sweeps Jake)

(Nicole try's to stomp on him)

Jake: Ohhhh feisty one you are

Nicole: Ohh shut up

(Nicole jumps then kicks but Jake grabs a hold of her leg and smashes her on the wall)

Nicole: Gah

(Jake pulls out a Gun)

Jake: Say your prayers Mrs. Watterson.

(Nicole closes her eyes)

(Jake gets shot by a shot gun)

Nicole: Huh?

Richard: Sorry Jake but shes not going to die today.

Nicole: Richard!

(both hug)

Nicole: How did you get out?

Richard: I had a little help from Knifey.

Nicole: Richard you're so old fashioned...

(both kiss)

(cuts to Darwin in control room)

Darwin: Let's see hmmm...

Anais: Do you need help Darwin?

Darwin: That's not my name...

Anais: (sigh)

Anais: Orange Power Ranger do you nee-

Darwin: I would very much appreciate it.

Anais: It looks like a firewall I'll need to hack through it, it might take a while though.

Darwin: Don't worry sis just do your best...

(cuts to Gumball)

Gumball: (sigh) I hate lifts...

(goes back to Darwin)

Darwin: Huh?

(takes a look at notebook)

(reads through pages)

Darwin: What the?

(reads more)

Darwin: Anais

Anais: What?

Darwin: What is this word

Anais: This

Darwin: And this

Anais: Is

Darwin: And this

Anais: A

Darwin: And this

Anais: Machine

Darwin: And this

Anais: That

Darwin: And this

Anais: Can

Darwin: And this

Anais: Make

Darwin: And this

Anais: A

Darwin: Person

Darwin: And this

Anais: Brainwashed

Darwin: And this...

Anais: OH GIVE ME THAT!

(Anais reads through)

Anais: This is a machine that can make a person brainwashed and obey against your will.

Anais: OKAY!

Darwin: Alright

Anais:OK!

(silence)

Anais: Wait what!

(reads some more)

Anais: When these fools give up all there cash we'll make them into slaves and they can work for us until they die of old age!?.

Darwin: Whoa this is bigger than we thought!

Anais: Darwin get the telescope.

Darwin: Here it is

Anais: Look outside

(Darwin uses the telescope)

Darwin: Oh no there at the Armory!

Anais: I knew it

Darwin: How?

Anais: There banging on the door...

Darwin: Oh...

Anais: Darwin, you've been a great brother to me, and so has Gumball, actually all of you have been a great family to me these past 4 years, and I just want to say thank you.

(slaves get through)

Anais: I love all of you...

Darwin: ANAIS!

(ZZZZZZZZZ)

Darwin: ...

?: Oh boo hoo

(Darwin looks behind)

Dr. Mini: So your sister's gonna die.

(points gun)Dr. Mini: Don't worry I know how you won't be able to mourn her death...

(BANG)

(Screen goes white)

(Gumball finally gets underground)

Gumball: Penny?

(no where to be seen)

(Dr. Mini pops up on the screen)

Dr. Mini: Sorry Cat but the Princess is in another castle.

Gumball: Where is she?

Dr. Mini: Let me give you a clue...

Dr. Mini: Its the peanut at the top of the mountain that's gonna be burnt into smithereens...

Gumball: Dang it..

Dr. Mini: You better get the Danzel in distress...

(Gumball shoots TV)

( watch?v=DUGNeBK82t0)

(Gumball runs up stairs)

(Shows flash backs of Gumball and Penny together)

(Gumball still runs up stairs)

(shows the time when they went to Daisy land)

(Gumball running out of breath)

(shows Penny kissing Gumball)

(Gumball climbs the ladder)

(Shows Gumball and Penny at prom (see the dare))

(flames come out of the wall)

(Gumball slides under them)

(shows Penny at the hospital with Gumball on the bed (see the switch))

(guard gets in Gumball's way but Gumball kicks him)

(Shows more sets of stairs)

(music stops)

Gumball: Oh you know what lets just take the lift.

(goes in lift)

( watch?v=65b-Y3LWdqA)

(Gumball waits)

(Gumball still waits)

(Gumball looks at watch)

(Gumball waits)

Gumball: ...

Gumball: (sigh)

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball:sigh

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

(taping feet on floor)

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: ...

Gumball: This is catchy.

Gumball: I wonder who wrote it?

(door opens)

Gumball: Oh

(sees Penny being hanged by the hands)

Penny: Gumball!

Gumball: Penny!

(Gumball runs to Penny)

(gets throwing knife out)

(throws)

Penny: AHHHHH

(SNAP)

(Gumball catches her)

(while pulling her up they both kiss)

Penny: Next time save me in a more safer way...

Gumball: I saved you didn't I?

Gumball: Come on lets...

(Figure lands on platform)

Gumball: Darwin?

(Darwin has evil eyes)

Gumball: Dude whats with the contact lenses

Darwin: Give me the girl.

Gumball: What? Dude what's wrong with you?

Darwin: I said!

(chokes Gumball)

Darwin: Give me the girl!

Gumball: Dude what's wrong with you!

?: His been turned into a slave.

Gumball: What?

(Lets go)

Dr. Mini: The reason I build this island was just so I can rat you out of your money and then turn you all into slaves.

Gumball: Why would people work for this kind of thing!?

Dr. Mini: Because they pleaded for their life and agreed to work for me while they were kissing my feet.

Gumball: You sick idiot

Dr. Mini: Ohh you've got a big mouth on you, heh...

Dr. Mini: Give me the girl Slave number 1

Gumball: His name is not Sl-

(Darwin punches Gumball in the stomach hard)

Gumball: Gah

Penny: Gumball!

(Darwin drags her to Dr. Mini)

Dr. Mini: Good slave number 1 now...

Dr. Mini: Dispose of him...

Darwin: Yes my master.

(Dr. Mini fly's away in his little pod)

(Gumball struggles to get up)

Gumball: You have aloud this...

Gumball: Psycho to twist your mind until now...

(both walk in circles)

Gumball: Until now you've become the very thing you swore to stop...

Darwin: Don't lecture me Gumball, I've seen through the lies of the M.I.B...

Darwin: I don't fear the Doctor as you do...

Darwin: I have brought peace, freedom, and justice to my new army.

Gumball: Your new army

Darwin: Don't make me kill you...

Gumball: Darwin, my allegiance is to the M.I.B, to awesomeness!

Darwin: If you're not with me...

Darwin: Then you're my enemy.

Gumball: Only a fish deals an absolute...

Gumball: I will do as I must...

Darwin: You will try...

(Gumball draws a blue saber)

(Darwin draws an orange saber then does a corkscrew spin)

(both hit sabers over and over while going backwards)

(both come to edge while still doing combos at each other)

(both keep on rotating while trying to hit each other)

(Darwin elbows Gumball in the stomach then spin kicks him in the stomach sending him flying)

(Gumball lands)

(Darwin runs at him)

(Gumball sweeps him)

(Darwin trips)

(Gumball kicks him in the stomach while he is on the ground)

(Darwin's kips up)

(Both walk in circles)

Gumball: Please Darwin don't let it end like this?

Darwin: Raghhhhhh!

(Both engage)

(Gumball does a back flip)

(steps on a hot piece of lava)

Gumball: AGHHHHH HOT, HOT, HOT!

(Darwin kicks him in the volcano control room)

(Gumball lands)

(both hit sabers repeatedly again)

(Gumball tries to slash him but misses)

(Darwin then starts to choke him)

Gumball: Gah (cough)

(Gumball knees him in the stomach)

(Both punch each other at the same time)

(both go into the walls)

(Gumball sees his light saber on table)

(Darwin's light saber is right near him)

(Darwin jumps and then try's to slash Gumball)

(Gumball dives for light saber)

(Gumball blocks Darwin)

(Gumball kicks him while on floor)

Darwin: Heh your fighting abilities have improved since we last fought.

Gumball: Please Darwin this isn't us...

Darwin: Sorry Gumball but our friendship is in flames now...

Gumball: I see...

Gumball: There's no way of bringing you back now is there...

Gumball: Then I must go in full force...

Gumball: Raghhhh!

(Gumball does a powerful strike sending Darwin back wards on the Volcano controls)

(Gumball does a jump slash)

(Darwin dodges making Gumball destroy the controls)

(Darwin runs outside)

(Gumball chases him)

(Gumball and Darwin does a set of combos)

(then the volcano started to erupt)

(Gumball and Darwin go under the shelter)

(volcano eruption stops)

Gumball: Raghh

Darwin: No Gumball please...

Gumball: Darwin...

Darwin: Please I'm back to myself again...

(Gumball drops light saber)

(Gumball runs to give Darwin a hug)

(Darwin then stabs Gumball)

Gumball: GAHHHHH!

( watch?v=3tl6tKxF2TA)

(Gumball goes to his knees)

(Gumball looks Darwin in the Face)

(shows Darwin smiling devilishly)

(Darwin takes out his light saber)

(Gumball falls in slow mo)

(shows memories)

(Gumball and Darwin running away from Tina)

(Gumball and Darwin sharing food)

(Gumball and Darwin playing in the arcade)

(Gumball throws up in lunch bag)

(Gumball still falling)

(Gumball and Darwin Giving each other a hug by the elevators)

(Gumball lies on floor)

(goes to black)

(shows Gumball in a dark corridor)

Gumball: What?

(Gumball sees a light)

Gumball: No...

(light comes closer)

Gumball: It's not my time

(Gumball runs away)

Gumball: It's not my time...

(light gets closer)

Gumball: It's not my time!

(light gets even closer)

Gumball: It's...not...my...TIME!

(Gumball dives)

(screen goes white)

( watch?v=zt0UuNpUqK4)

(Shows Darwin walking away)

(Darwin looks backwards)

Darwin: What the what...

(Shows Gumball getting up)

Dr. Mini: Impossible (mustache falls off)

(Gumball draws saber)

Gumball: Missed me?

Darwin: Grr...

(Darwin draws saber and then attacks)

(Gumball blocks with cockiness)

Gumball: Gotta try harder bro...

Darwin: Grr...

(Darwin try's to hit Gumball but Gumball keeps blocking)

(Gumball kicks Darwin on to platform)

(Darwin lands)

(Gumball jumps on a different platform)

(platforms rise and go around in circles)

Darwin: Heh I never knew your will was so strong Gumball...

Gumball: Our friendship kept me alive...

Darwin: I told you that's behind us now, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS IN FLAMES!

Gumball: You know that's not true...

Gumball: I know that you're still the same Darwin I knew before!

Darwin: You need to face the fact Gumball...

Darwin: We are no longer brothers! We are enemies!

Gumball: Please Darwin!

(Platforms connect)

Darwin: Raghhhhh!

(Gumball and Darwin engage sabers)

Gumball: Darwin Let me help you!

Darwin: Raghhhhh!

(Darwin hits Gumball's saber Over and over with strong force)

(Gumball dodges and then uppercuts him)

Darwin: Gah...

Darwin: Hehe.

Gumball: What's so funny.

Darwin: While you were knocked out Dr. Mini was proud of me he gave me an upgrade.

Gumball: You let him implant you!

Darwin: Now Gumball witness my POWER!

(Lighting comes out of Darwin hands)

( watch?v=ykZL23rzO50)

Gumball: Gah!

(Gumball reflects off light saber)

Darwin: Grrr...

(Gumball slashes it away)

(Gumball jumps and slashes down)

(Darwin knocks his light saber away)

Gumball: GAH!

Darwin: Die!

(Gumball dives backwards and gets out his PP7 in slow motion)

Gumball: Sorry buddy

BANG

( watch?v=eim3Fnvp)

Darwin: Oof.

(Darwin kneels)

(falls to the floor)

(Gumball lies on the floor)

Gumball: (huff) (huff)...

Darwin: Gumball...

Gumball: Darwin!?

(Gumball runs to Darwin)

Darwin: Thank you Gumball...

Gumball: No Darwin stay alive...

Darwin: I think that's very unlikely...

Gumball: Why...

Darwin: I've been shot in the stomach...

Gumball: Oh yeah...

Darwin: Gumball, must stop Dr. Mini...

Gumball: Please Darwin don't(cries)

Darwin: Don't worry I'd rather be dead than be a slave...

Darwin: (cough)

Darwin: Gumball when you get to heaven...

Gumball: Yes...

Darwin: Meet me in the nearest Arcade...

Gumball: Darwin...

(silence)

Gumball: Darwin!

Darwin: ...

Gumball: Darwin no!

Gumball: No please! Don't please!

Darwin: ...

Gumball: ...

(Gumball puts his head on Darwin's head)

Gumball: Good night...Sweet prince...

(Dr. Mini fly's down in pod)

Dr. Mini: He was a fool if he thought he could stop me...

Gumball: ...

Dr. Mini: I would make you my slave but I think it would be safer just to kill you.

(Dr. Mini clocks gun)

Dr. Mini: Good bye blue cat

(Gumball turns around and shoots Dr. Mini)

Dr. Mini: Sorry Mesuire Cat but I have Bullet Proof Armor

Dr. Mini: Wait is that?

(Sees Gumball holding a Golden Gun)

Dr. Mini: (cough)

(goes backwards)

Dr. Mini: Clever boy...

(Falls off Platform)

Gumball: That was for Darwin...

(Penny gets off pod)

(goes next to Gumball)

Penny: Gumball I...

(Gumball hugs Penny)

(Penny looking sad hugs Gumball hard)

(Family comes)

Anais: Gumball I reversed the Machines Actions and made everyone back to normal!

Nicole: Gumball?

Nicole: Whats wrong, where's-

(Sees Darwin)

Nicole: No...

(Runs over to Darwin)

Nicole: Darwin speak to me please...

Richard: I'm sorry honey but his gone...

Nicole: I wont believe it!

Richard: Honey please

Nicole:No I wont I-

(Richard hugs Nicole)

Nicole: (cries)

(Anais head falls down)

Darwin: Zzzzz

Anais: Huh?

Darwin: Zzzzzz

Anais: Darwin?

Everyone Else: Darwin?

( watch?v=bX7V6FAoTLc)

Darwin: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gumball: Darwin!

Darwin: Wha...

(hugs Darwin)

Darwin: I'm alive?

Gumball: Remember Darwin the power of Friendship never fails!

Richard: Group hug!

(All of Family except for Penny)

Richard: Come on you'll be part of this family in 10 years time

Nicole: Richard! You don't know that!

Richard: Well I thought they liked each other because of the thing they did in the airplane...

(Gumball and Penny blush)

Nicole: What thing?

Richard: As they were going out of the bathroom I saw Gumball buttoning his t-shirt because Penny checked on him with her metal thingy because of his travel sickness and also I forgot to put in his travel sickness pills in the suitcase like that one time I totally forgot to put in the carrot cake for my mom's birthday. But anyway I was saying good job on how he handled with it.

(everyone looks at Richard)

Richard: What...

Penny: OK...

(all of them hug)

(Penny kisses Gumball)

Anais: Oh guys I forgot to tell you

Darwin: What?

Anais: I put a bomb here we need to get out

all of them: ._.

( /watch?v=bX7V6FAoTLc)

(cuts to them runnin)

Nicole: Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!

Nicole: Jump!

(all of them jump)

(the base explodes)

(all of them sigh)

._.

All of them: AHHHHHHH!

(Nicole presses a button on her remote)

(all of them on blimp)

(one of Dr. Mini's men are on there)

(one of them try to punch Penny but she blocks it and then kicks him in the face)

Gumball: Whoa...

Penny: What...

Gumball: I never knew you knew how to fight...

(both get closer)

Penny: I know how to fend for myself...

Gumball: Oh really?

(Gumball brings Penny down)

Gumball: Lets see if you can defend this.

(both kiss)

Darwin: What a happy ending...

(blimp pops)

All of them: Ahhhhhhh!

(cuts to black)

**Well that's the end and I hope you liked it. And if you don't like then I'm sorry it's just that I promised my friend from The Amazing World of Gumball Fanfic wiki that I would make it for him, so I did this for my friend. By the way if there are some reader out there that don't have an account then you're in luck. I made a wikipedia website for those that don't have accounts to still show people what's on there mind, and if they are lucky then I'll write it for them. Just type in the following URL ( wiki/Universe_of_Fanfictions_Wiki) and I'll be sure to look at the stories you thought of and I might write them on , if you want me to that is.**


End file.
